1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tablet computer, and particularly to a tablet computer having a detachable handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the functionality of the tablet computer is very comprehensive, such as the Internet access, watch videos, play games, read e-books. For factories and stores, the tablet computer can be further equipped with a barcode scanner to take stock the products thereof. When a user utilizes the tablet computer to take stock their products, the user normally hand carries the tablet computer to positions of the products.
The tablet computer has a wide display, for example, a 12 inches display, to provide a better viewability and operability. However, the 12 inches tablet computer is difficult to stably hold by one hand so that the user is not convenient to operate the tablet computer and the load of the hand of the user is also increased. In addition, the thickness of the tablet computer is also increased with an additional barcode scanner. Furthermore, a main battery of the tablet computer can supply power for the tablet computer only a predetermined duration. The main battery of the tablet computer has to be recharged while the main battery is exhausted. Therefore, frequently discharges and recharges of the main battery can reduce the life span of the main battery of the tablet computer. The main battery is also difficult to be replaced when the main battery is damaged.